The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 10
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Round 1 Match 10 is the tenth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-thirteenth episode overall. It is an opening round match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Batman and Mario. Match Mario dropkicks Batman but Batman kicks him out of the air. The two trade kicks back and forth. Mario gives Batman an arm drag. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Batman gives Mario a flapjack. Mario clotheslines Batman then dropkicks him into the corner. Mario punches Batman in the back then dropkicks him before leaping from the top rope with a shoulder tackle. Mario attempts a diving elbow drop but Batman dodges. Batman gives Mario a sidewalk slam then follows in with a double axe handle drop from the top turnbuckle and a diving elbow drop. Mario dropkicks Batman in the back then applies a Boston crab though Batman powers out of it to lock in a Boston crab of his own. Mario gets free and delivers a bridging Northern lights suplex for a 2-count. Batman rolls Mario up for a 2-count of his own. Batman hits Mario with a neckbreaker. Mario fires back with a shinbreaker then drives his knee into Batman’s elbow. Batman gives Mario a back elbow to the face then punches at him. Mario responds with a backbreaker. Mario hops onto the ring apron then attempts a springboard clothesline but misses, with Batman hooking Mario’s leg for a 2-count. Mario gives Batman an arm drag. Batman jumps atop the turnbuckle. Mario attempts to pull Batman down but Batman counters with a cross body press. Mario climbs the turnbuckle and Batman hits him with a back elbow. Mario recovers and clubs Batman away with a double axe handle then leaps at him with a diving shoulder tackle, making the cover for a 2-count. Mario attempts a powerslam but Batman counters into a roll-up for a 2-count. Mario dropkicks Batman off his feet then applies a side headlock. Batman gets free and locks in a Dragon sleeper than makes the cover for a 2-count. Batman hits a DDT to Mario for a 2-count. Mario delivers a bridging Dragon suplex for a 2-count of his own. Batman picks Mario up for an atomic drop. Batman attempts a clothesline but Mario ducks under it and rolls Batman up for a 2-count. Mario attempts a clothesline but Batman blocks it. Batman hits Mario in the face with a stiff Clothesline for a 2-count. Mario gives Batman an Exploder Suplex and covers Batman but Batman is under the ropes. Mario again attempts a powerslam but Batman again counters it into a roll-up for a 2-count. Mario charges Batman but Batman counters with a spinebuster before locking in a Boston crab once more. Mario gets free and hits Batman with a DDT. Batman Irish whips Mario into the ropes for a Batman Blockbuster, hooking Mario’s leg for just a 1-count. Mario gives Batman a Gorilla press drop. Mario attempts a Pipe Bomb but Batman counters with a sunset flip for a 2-count. Mario gives Batman a bridging back suplex for another 2-count. Mario hits a release German suplex on Batman for another 2-count. Batman gives Mario a huge bridging German suplex for a 2-count. Mario ducks a Clothesline from Batman then hits the Pipe Bomb to collect an incredibly close 2-count. Batman fires back with another atomic drop then picks Mario up but Mario gets away with a mule kick. Batman leaps from the top turnbuckle with a Molly-Go-Round for a 2-count. Mario ducks a Clothesline from Batman then misses with a Butt Bop but Mario spins Batman around into a Super Mario Stunner to pick up the 3-count and win the match. Winner: Mario NoDQ CAW Xtra Jason Voorhees versus Freddy Krueger in a Trip to Oblivion Match from Date With Destiny 2007. Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup